A Screw Loose
by Allosaurus.Jei
Summary: Ever woken up to something unexpected? A Shirobako oneshot. Rated M for situational nudity, no lemons.


A Screw Loose

Miyamori Aoi woke to discover something akin to her beloved Chucky pounding inside her temples, this combined with the rancid taste of dried sake and beer in her mouth led to the conclusion that she'd had far more to drink last night than she'd originally planned. Her eyes opened but all this served to do was make her groan and shut them immediately again. _Too bright, way too bright. OW!_

Her groan elicited a slight movement in the bed next to her. _Huh? _She reached out and discovered soft, _so soft_, skin that seemed to rise to her touch. _Wait a minute! Who's that? Who did I_\- the memories came back fairly fast

* * *

It had been the celebration party following the end of production of the Director's new original show. A huge success, just like the last two she'd been involved in. Takanashi had drunkenly joked that he must have "some sort of Golden Touch, seriously!" while Watanabe-san had (gleefully? She could rarely tell with him) that it was probably due to their leading PAs' brilliant teamwork.

'_Teamwork,' _Mimuji mocked. _Teamwork involves two motivated members, not a nervous wreck and a bitter sloth._

_Now now Mimuji, _Roro replied. _Hiraoka-kun really shaped up this year, it isn't fair to judge him solely on his first term with Musashi. In fact-_

Her self-contained conversation was cut short by Takanashi clapping her on the shoulder and shouting a toast to "Idepon Miyamori and Dai-Chan! Kanpai!"

Everyone in earshot shouted a 'Kanpai!' back at him before settling into the gentle mocking he always seemed to attract towards himself. Aoi blushed and tried to slink into a less obvious position within the crowded bar. Her furtive glances apparently attracted the attention of her beloved senpai, _beloved? What am I, a crushing schoolgirl?_

Yano Erika glided through the squash of her colleagues to her side and gently took her elbow. "As much as I never thought I'd ever say these words. Taro is right."

She giggled a little at that, taking a rather long draught to hide the blush that had painted itself across her cheeks. "I don't agree, I think it was down to everyone doing the best they could with what we gave them. And we couldn't have managed it without you Yano-san." Another draught left her with an empty glass, _darn, I need another one or I'll be blushing all night. _"I always knew you'd be a better as Desk than I was." Self-effacement, her defence against the compliments that threatened to wash her away.

That earned her a light rap on the forehead. "You were a newbie pushed into a position that nobody else could have filled and you did brilliantly. I hate it when you put yourself down like that Myamori." The little blonde grinned at her. "You really are too tough on yourself." She downed her drink in one chug and dragged her kouhai to the bar. "Let's drink some more, I feel like singing your praises as loud and obnoxiously as that Baka for once."

_Ah geez._ Her cheeks burned.

* * *

Aoi's eyes opened for the second time, facing away from her window lessened the glare a little and as her vision cleared it revealed a petite young woman, blonde hair splayed across one of her pillows, her lips formed in a petulant pout. _So that's her sleeping face?_ She felt the heat blaze across her cheeks again. _I wonder what her lips taste like? WAIT! What am I thinking?! Am I some kind of pervert?_

_All evidence points to yes, _Mimuji nastily replied from behind her head. _I mean, you've still got your hand on her waist._

"Ah!"

_Leave her alone, _Roro, her erstwhile ally spoke up from next to the dozing girl in her bed. _She's allowed to be curious about a colleague, particularly when they're in her bed._

_Half-naked as well,_ the little doll snarked. _What a naughty girl she is. Bad Aoi-chan, bad!_

_She's not bad, _the soft-spoken bear argued. _There is nothing bad or wrong with this, headache aside._

_That's a good point. How much did you drink? Maybe she hijacked her drunken senpai. Quick call the police!_

_Kami,_ she thought. _How much did I drink, I hope I didn't make a fool of myself._

_Probably acted like some sort of lecherous old man._

_Stop teasing her._

"I agree, she was a perfect gentleman."

_See…_ _Huh?_

"Huh?"

"You have a bad habit of talking to yourself whenever you get over-stressed," purred Erika, her brilliant grey eyes seemingly boring into her soul. The heat in her cheeks became unbearable.

"H-h-how much-"

"All of it," she smirked.

"AH!" Aoi turned away and buried her face in a pillow and moaned. _Oh god now she thinks I'm a crazy person as well. Wait! Am I still thinking out loud?_

"Yes," a frank reply from her frank senpai. _Oh KAMI!_

Two slim arms wrapped around her and she felt the very slight, _don't think that out loud, _swell of her superior's bust press into her back.

"Relax Myamori," a pair of lips pressed softly against her neck. "You're not some dangerous lunatic; otherwise I doubt you would have woken up to me in your sheets." She relaxed a little. "Probably. I can't actually say that for sure, you are super cute when you're flustered and your arse…" at that a thigh pressed into aforementioned body part."

"Ah Yano-san, please stop teasing me," she whined. Erika chuckled a little.

"You're in Anime Production, Myamori. I've said it many times before, you've gotta have a screw loose to stay in this job for long. Just think of it as extra qualification and be glad you aren't as messed up as Taro."

A sulky little giggle escaped her then and she dropped the pillow and turned to face her senpai. Those gunmetal orbs captured her again. They made seconds seem like hours before the dam burst, her lips crashed against the smirking pair. It was magical right up until she stuck her tongue between the blonde's lips and nearly gagged.

"Ack! AH! Sorry! I didn't mea-" she stopped her sentence when she noticed Erika had made a very similar face.

"Okay, first we should brush our teeth because if I taste anywhere near as bad as you do right now I'm surprised you weren't sick." This elicited another sulky giggling fit. Erika smiled at her kouhai's obvious embarrassment, unwrapped herself from the younger woman and sat up dislodging the sheets they'd tangled about each other in the night. Her bare chest elicited another red flash across Aoi's cheeks.

"Wow," the PA whispered before catching herself, her blush growing an even more furious scarlet.

This in turn inspired another chuckle form the petite blonde. She struck a slightly sultry pose, "See something you like?"

Aoi, seemingly in a daze stared at the tiny breasts dotted with pert, brownish nipples, "They look unreal."

"Not what I was expecting you to say but I'll take that as a complement," she leaned forward to kiss her protégé on the nose. "C'mon, let's get washed up, I'm too wiped to reach everything." A tap over her shoulder implied exactly what she wanted.

Miyamori Aoi, a little reluctant to keep being battered along by this unfamiliar and wonderful situation hesitated as she watched her mentor, friend and crush walk to the bathroom door, "Was I really okay last night?" It was worrying her, she didn't remember too much and that hurt and scared her a little. "I didn't do anything bad?"

Yano Erika, sensing the fear and self-loathing that often peppered the young woman's speech turned back and grinned, "You cried like a baby in the taxi and you drooled on my tit. That's all. Now come wash my back Myamori."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
